Peter and Jane
by Writeish
Summary: Wendy has grown up, and her daughter Jane heard the tales of her adventures when she was younger, but she is old enough now to discredit them as fiction. But maybe something will change that, is it her turn to visit Neverland after all?
1. chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story and I really hope you enjoy! Its based on the characters from Return to Neverland but Im changing the story a bit so you dont have to have watched the movie to understand whats going on. Oh well here goes nothing. Also if you like it please comment, thanks!

Jane Darling was feeling tired, and somewhat irritated. Why had her mother suddenly decided they had to move to her childhood home? Jane had obviously protested -since she was comfortable enough living in their old house, thank you very much- but what Wendy Darling wanted was always priority in her family, and her father had bought back the place as soon as she uttered that casual wish. Three weeks later here they were, the red-haired girl sitting on the floor of her mother's old nursery while hearing her parents' voices echoing through the tall walls. She had thought about being practical and just faking feeling as pleased and excited as Danny, her little brother, of their new home here, but the fact that she had to leave her old reading tree behind as long as everything else they had all grown up with for one silly whim of her mother's bugged her enough for Jane to ignore her logical thoughts and completely succumb to her cold and bitter temper. As soon as she set foot on the building she had walked directly to what she had been told was her new room, making sure everyone else knew exactly what she felt about being in this place.

It had been a few hours or so when she had protagonized that small tantrum, and right now Jane's anger had certainly cooled down, making room for her curiosity to settle in and remind her of this new place that was rather unknown to her, ready to be explored. About this she felt conflicted, since she believed it was hypocritical and somewhat "childish" to explore a place she was so _angry_ at, so she figured the best thing to do in this situation was to lay her head on the window sill, taking a look of the incredible view of the city. She had to admit, it was pretty outstanding. There was nothing like this where they had lived before, their old house was in more of a country-ish zone.

Jane looked up, catching the sight of the beautiful stars she had always felt drawn to. There was something reassuring about knowing those radiant specks of light were always there for her at nighttime, no matter where she went. She knew that wishing on a star was something only aloof children did, but a part of her couldn't help but close her eyes and wish... for what exactly? Wishing to return home was hopeless, since they had already sold the small house. No, there was something else she wanted, a rather childish thing, but still, thats what her heart was urging her to wish. After all, no one would actually hear her silly request.

She stayed in that position, resting her head over her arms and letting more than a few tired yawns slip through her lips. It had been a long day, and her sleepy eyes were tempting to close in any second. That seemed about right, ending this nightmare day by falling asleep while sitting on the hard and dusty floor, not as uncomfortable as most would think, but definitely colder. Fixing her sight on the twinkling stars outside, the girl let her eyelids drop slowly.

She was so tired she could almost swear seeing someone running past the window.

Someone had definitely run past the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter was a bit too short but the next ones will be way larger I promise! Or at least a bit bigger in length maybe? Welp anyways, enjoy!

Jane sprang to her feet with a start, her drowsiness completely forgotten, startled _shock_ was the only thing she could feel in that moment. She was certain about what she had seen, the strange shadow passing in front of the window where she had been previously resting. It had to be a bird right? That was the only logical explanation! But the girl wasn't one to fool herself, and she knew that the fast and unknown figure had been too big to be that of a bird, or a cloud for that matter.

Slowly and with caution, she stood on her toes, leaning to take a peek outside the window and turning her head at every angle she could, trying to not miss any possible hiding spot. She found absolutely nothing. She frowned, had it gone away then? Or...did she actually imagine it after all? Maybe it had been a weirdly realistic dream?

She sat on the window sill, her legs dangling over the room's floor. -"This is stupid."- she was beginning to feel foolish over how her heart had gotten excited when the possibility of an adventure crossed her mind. She had to say it again, to convince herself. -"Stupid!"- those words had been uttered to no one but herself, but there was someone else who heard them.

"Stupid? You know, I thought it was quite a fun game."-the voice took her completely by surprise, never expecting to hear someone talking over her shoulder, where there was only thin air. Such was the shock that it made her tumble backwards, and unable to hold on to anything, fall outside the window, into a probable and cruel demise. She started screaming over what happened over the last _five seconds_ , and the fact that the street and its deadly floor was only getting closer and closer. She never hit the ground though, her shrieks of complete terror were interrupted by two strong arms; arms that were _at least_ strong enough to carry her up and place her back to where she had been before the fall.

Now safe, but still on a startled and completely surprised set of mind, Jane stared at her flying savior. He sat floating in midair, looking at her with an amused and boyish smile, his red hair falling lazily over his brightly colored eyes. He seemed to be her own age, which was something that added to Jane's confusion, how had he been able to carry her all by himself? But in reality, that question was the least of her worries. Right now, all she wanted to do was make sense to whatever in the world had just happened, and what exactly was happening right now.

After a few seconds, the boy's cocky smile dropped. -"Wait a second, you are not her! Huh, I should have realized that before, after all, she would have been _way_ more joyful to see me."- his confused expression now mirrored hers.-"Who are you?"- and without warning, the boy flew closer to her, his face only a few inches away from Jane's. He seemed to be studying her with his eyes. She backed away in impulse.

It didn't take much time for her reasoning and voice to come back to her, and with that her snarky attitude. -"Actually, I believe I should be the one asking that question! After all you are the one who appears, _flies_ , to my room, and almost kills me!"- Now it was her turn to take a demanding step towards him, she was feeling somewhat irritated.

"Your room? But this is Wendy's nursery."-he looked around, still very much confused.-"When the fairies told me there was a girl here again I surely thought..."- he furrowed his brow, and then called out to the sky.-"Hey Tink! Are you sure this is the place?"

In a flash, a small spark of light flew inside the room, quickly floating around before stopping on the boy's shoulder. A sound like a million tiny bells was heard coming from that... light? Tiny sun? Or, could it be? Was it maybe...?

"A fairy!" -Jane gasped, unable to believe what she was seeing-"But that cannot be! Fairies are only seen in bedtime stories, they are not even re- "

She was cut short by the boy's hand, now placed firm over her mouth.-"Are you trying to kill her?"- he whispered with urgency under his breath.

In impulse, it was Jane's turn to use her hands. Flying boy or not, he was touching her face, so instinctively she punched his.

"Ow!"- both said in unison, since Jane's hand now hurt _a lot._

He frowned and snapped at her with an offended tone.-"Hey! What was that for?"

"Well, sorry!" -she frowned back at him- "You were the one who put your hand on my _face_!"

"Yeah! I did that so you would not kill Tinkerbell!"

"Why and how would I kill Tinkerbell?!"

"With your words, obviously!"

"Well, then I could just start clapping and then say that I belie- !"-Jane stopped, realizing what she was talking about. In a flash, the memories she had stored long ago of her mother's fairytales were resurfacing all over her brain. The stories about a boy that never grew up and his fairy companion, living in a magical island and fighting pirates.

She stared at the boy, that was now smiling at her with some mild amusement. Her mind started making connections she refused to believe. -"No way."-she raised her eyebrows, a wave understanding crashing all over her.

"You are Peter Pan."


End file.
